


Heart Like Yours

by LainaRaquel



Series: Heart Like Yours [1]
Category: orange - 高野苺 | Takano Ichigo, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LainaRaquel/pseuds/LainaRaquel
Summary: On her first day of U.A. Momo receives a strange letter from herself ten years in the future. She doesn’t think this letter could be real until the predictions are so accurate she can’t overlook them. Her 25-year-old self is asking her to help shape a better future and it starts with saving a hostile classmate from himself.Based very loosely on the series Orange.





	Heart Like Yours

The sun peeked in through her curtains gently waking the dark-haired girl from her slumber. There was nothing like a proper nights rest before her first day at the esteemed U.A. Even for a recommendation student like herself she couldn't shake the nerves that came over her. She would be training to become a pro-hero. It was her dream to use her quirk to help others and become a top hero. Everyone in her family was counting on her to keep the honor of the Yaoyorozu name and show the world what she was made of. She had been training extremely hard her whole life for this moment.

 She was quick to get ready making sure that the skirt of her uniform was perfectly pleated and her tie straight and tucked under the grey jacket. Her bag was packed with everything that she might need, new school supplies, water, snacks, and her notes that would help her until she got the costume that she had requested. Perfect, now she just needed to fix her hair and she would be ready for the day. Wearing it down was an option, but probably not a smart one. A school like U.A. didn't just do a presentation and then send everyone on their way. It wasn't like a regular high school and she had to be prepared.

 It made much more sense to wear her hair up and to keep it out of her face. She walked over to her vanity, surprised to see a present on laying there. It was wrapped in a light blue wrapping paper with a lavender bow tied around the box. The wrapping paper perfectly snug and not one wrinkle was present on the paper. She looked at the card that was snug underneath the ribbon. It had her name written on it. It would be just like her parents to leave some type of gift for her to celebrate her first day. Even though they could be strict with her training-- they did it because they wanted her to succeed. She glanced at the time placing the box off to the side. She had to finish getting ready and could not afford to be late or even on time. She had to set an example for her fellow classmates by arriving early.

 Momo tried her hair in several different styles. Ranging from a bun to a loose braid, before deciding that just up in a high ponytail would be the best. It was plain, but she didn't need to look dolled up to be a hero and that was the important thing. She grabbed her school bag ready to walk out the door when out of the corner of her eye she spotted the blue paper. Okay- just one second to open it so she could at least call her parents to tell them 'thank you' after school.

 She pulled gently on the lavender ribbon watching as it slowly cascaded down the side of the box. Her fingers eager to pull the lid off and see what it was that was inside. But first, the card. She pried it open and inside was just a little note that said

_ “Trust me and have a good first day.'  _

Her brows knitted together in confusion; What kind of message was that? It wasn't even signed with their names which was also extremely odd, but who else would have sent this gift? She put the card aside making a mental note to ask them about it later. That was when she saw it. It was a beautiful notebook that matched the same burgundy color of the costume she designed. It looked so sleek and almost different than the other ones she had. She wondered if perhaps they had it custom made for her. Her name was even embroidered on the cover of it in elegant script. She brought the notebook to her nose inhaling the scent of new pages. The smell of them never failed to make her heart swell. 

The sound of the horn honking shook her from her daze and she glanced at the clock."Ah!" she squealed, tossing the notebook and pen into her bag. She darted out of her room making her way towards the black Mercedes and apologizing to the driver for running behind.

 She could not afford to start off the year making a bad first impression.

* * *

The classroom was still empty when Yaoyorozu arrived and she sighed in relief. Good. Her classmates would know she was punctual and that they could depend on her. She found her seat all the way in the back as expected and began to get her things organized. She put her pen on the top corner of her desk, her eraser right next to it and a few spare pens should someone else have forgotten theirs. Finally, she put the burgundy notebook in the center of the desk. She was about to grab her book to read when a rather tall and stocky boy entered the room. 

"Ah! Yes, good morning fellow student!" he chimed hastily making his way toward her. "My name is Iida Tenya! I am from the Somei Private Academy and it is an honor to meet you."

 Before Momo even got the chance to say anything other students began to fall in. Soon the once quiet classroom was bustling with noise.Her fingers gently brushed along the edge of the notebook as she waited for the time to tick down. Maybe she could open up the page and start to organize her notes before class began. She pulled the little book open shocked to see that there was already writing it.

_ “Momo, turn the next page and don't let anyone see.” _

It was scribbled in the center of the paper and her heart began to race. Why did this suddenly feel so ominous?

_ “Dear Yaomomo, _

_ Are you nervous? Please, try not to be these are going to be the best years of your life.”  _

A small smile crept onto her face upon reading that sentence, but the feeling didn’t last long as her eyes scanned the next set of words.

_“I’m writing this letter to you from the future. It’s ten years from today on the dot.”_

Ten years in the future?! Eh?!

_ “I know this seems completely impossible, but trust me, it is possible. And if I know you, which I do, you’re wracking your brain trying to figure out how-- but that isn’t the important part right now. In this notebook, I’m going to help you shape a better future. We have to change the choices you make in high school.”  _

** April 5th: **

The first day of term at U.A. 

_ ”The boy who introduced himself to you as Iida he will be arguing with another boy. His name is Bakugou. They’ll be arguing about Bakugou having his feet on the desk, but will get distracted by another boy with curly green hair. He’ll introduce himself as Midoriya. Remember the boy with the blonde hair. He sits in seat 17 and I need you to make sure that you become friends with him, but most importantly, I need you to change his heart.” _

Momo’s eyes lifted from the letter, blinking, she needed a moment to process everything. How did the letter know what Iida had said to her or that he was going to come over here? Were her parents spying on her? Was this really her future self? Her head was spinning.

 “Don’t put your feet on the desk!” Iida scolded. 

“Huh?” the blonde smirked not moving his feet from their current position.

. “Don’t you think that’s rude to the U.A. upperclassmen and the people who made the desk?”

 “Nope. What junior high did you go to, you side character?” 

Well, he was rather crude, wasn’t he? Why would her future-self want her to pay attention to someone like him? That didn’t make any sense to her and it didn’t look like he was very friendly. So, how exactly was she supposed to become friends with him?

 Momo’s hands began to tremble as she watched the exchange between them.

 It was  _ insanely  _ accurate. 

This didn’t make any sense and she couldn’t read any more of this nonsense. It must have somehow been some prank. There was no way that she could be talking to herself from the future, could she? She shut the notebook deciding it wasn’t at all possible. 

* * *

 “Are we walking home together?” a familiar voice rang in her ears and Momo turned quickly on her heels to see Todoroki waiting for her outside of the classroom. He was a long time friend of hers. They both knew what it was like to grow up in the life of the wealthy and had become friends at the tender age of five. They were at an esteemed party being shown off by their parents and that night they became friends. There was a genuine understanding between them and Momo had never met anyone else who got it quite like he did. 

They didn’t see each other as often as they would’ve liked growing up. Their days had been filled with training-- but any time they were stuck at one of those events they could count on each other to be there. It had been nice to always have a friendly face to look forward to and even though he never really talked about what went on at home-- they were still there for each other. She wished she could do more for him, protect him somehow. It didn’t take much for her to figure out how terrible things were for him (and she didn’t just mean the fact that they had missed out on normal childhood things in favor of training). Sometimes looking at him made her heartache, but not with pity. She just wanted to ease his pain if she could.

 “Do you feel alright? You’re doing that thing where you mindlessly look into the distance…” he trailed. 

“Oh! Sorry, I’m fine, I was just thinking about something. But yes, we can walk home together,” she smiled softly securing her bag over her shoulder. He nodded and the two of them headed towards the gates of U.A.

 “You did a great job today Todoroki-san!” she complimented, a bounce in her step.

 “You placed first.”

 Momo couldn’t help but smile, her face growing a little bit warm. She knew it was his own way of saying that she had done a good job. “I know, but you still did well. Your quirk is really amazing.”

 “Bye Yaoyorozu-san!” they heard Ashido yell waving her arm with a big smile at them. “And you too Todoroki-san!” She was walking with the boy with red hair and Momo was pretty sure his name was Kirishima. Ashido had introduced herself to Momo during lunch. She had never encountered anyone so warm and inviting. It was a little strange, but she had been happy to make new friends on her first day there. All of the girls in her class seemed really nice now that she was thinking about it. 

The redhead turned and waved at the both of them now, cupping his hands around his mouth to yell. “Nice to meet you both today! Awesome quirks, guys! Totally manly. See ya tomorrow!” 

Momo waved back at them, though she was questioning how exactly her quirk was ‘manly’ and Todoroki just seemed a little taken aback by the whole exchange. New people weren’t exactly his thing.

 “Did you lose your manners, Todoroki-san?” she asked him in light gest.

 “No.” he answered his tone flat, but his cheeks were slightly tinted- she had caught that.

 “Come on, it’s getting late and I’m sure we both have lessons,” he spoke.

 “Right.”

* * *

 Later that evening Momo was trying to read, but couldn’t stop her mind from wandering to that notebook. It was tempting to consider opening it again-- but did she really want to get fooled by some prank? It must have been something planned by her class.  _ No  _ that wasn’t possible. They didn’t even know who she was until today, well most of them. There wasn’t any way for them to get into her room and most of them did not seem like the type to go along with any childish games. Plus why would they want to prank her? What would they get out of it? She was _definitely_ overthinking this.

 She had to know what was in there. 

No, she should probably just throw it away.

 But  _ what if  _ it really was important?

 There is no way that it could be  ** real! **

Perhaps just a small peek.

 No, she had to be strong! 

“Oh for goodness sake just look at it!” she muttered to herself tossing her book off to the side. Momo opened the bag that was hanging off one of the chairs in her room. As she picked it up, it suddenly felt heavier than it did before. If this truly was from the future, why was it being trusted to her? She didn’t even know this boy, so why would this be something that she had to do? On the other hand, she was anything but reckless-- and so there must have been a good reason even if for the moment she couldn’t comprehend it.

 The burgundy bound notebook was becoming warm as she held it in her hands. She still wasn’t able to bring herself to open it quite yet. It was almost like reading a horror novel, curious to know more, but terrified to find out what lies within the text. Slowly she peeled open the cover to reveal the familiar writing. She reached over to grab a blank sheet of paper, penning the exact same words of the letter before her. They would probably look different and this whole debate would be completely over. It was preposterous to think that it could be identical- She stopped mid-thought holding the two papers next to each other. Her eyes narrowed scanning each piece carefully as if she would be able to spot at least one difference, but she couldn’t find any.

 “I guess I just have to read this,” she mumbled. It would be the only way to ease her troubled mind.

 Her finger guided her to where she had last left off and her face instantly flushed at the words she read.

_ “Now that you’re done with your handwriting analysis, will you just trust me? I know that’s weird to ask. This is a notebook that just showed up on your desk. But remember who it’s from.”  _

What harm could reading the first few pages do? 

She ate up every word as her future-self detailed exactly how the day went to-a-T.

* * *

 Okay. Today was a new day, she was going to walk up to him and they were going to be friends. Yep! She would make it happen, the future depended on it.

_ “I know he won’t be easy to get along with, but it’s imperative that you befriend him and help him change his ways.”  _

She entered the classroom early as always and waited. Perhaps she could strike up a conversation before class. Surprisingly he was never the last one in either. She thought someone with his demeanor would arrive to class late and without a care in the world. But it didn’t seem to be that way at all with him. Could they possibly bond over something like being on time to their classes? No that was stupid. He wasn’t someone like Iida who would pride himself on something like punctuality. That much she could tell about him already.

 He sat down at his desk three seats ahead of her and she stood to go speak to him. Her legs were moving before she could even really think about it. All she had to do was introduce herself and then the conversation would probably flow naturally from there, right? She could compliment him on his impressive scores in yesterday’s quirk assessment. He got third place which was pretty impressive! Yaoyorozu was sure he would be pretty happy about that.

 She inhaled a sharp breath and walked up to him. “Bakugou-san- I”.

 Before she could say anything else though her nerves got the better of her and she wasn’t exactly sure why. Maybe because he looked so intimidating and uninviting. His red eyes met her dark ones and his brows furrowed.

 “Yeah? What the fuck do you want? And who are you?” 

Luck was clearly on her side because she spotted a pen on the floor and quickly picked it up holding it out for him. “You dropped this.” 

“Tch.” He reached forward snatching the pen from her hand. 

“You’re welcome, Bakugou-san.” she huffed swiftly turning and heading back toward her desk.

 He really did have a rotten attitude and foul mouth. Would it have killed him to be cordial to her? 

Probably. 

The answer was probably.

 Later that day it was time for Heroics and All Might had them paired off for combat training. It startled Momo how  _excited_ Bakugou seemed to get when it was brought it up. He clearly reveled in the idea of getting to show off his quirk. It was powerful, but he was reckless with it and that wouldn’t cut it if he wanted to be a pro someday. When he did get a chance to use his power he was too hung up on whatever it was that happened between him and Midoriya. 

It had been too easy to analyze the two of them and it baffled her that their Sensei hadn’t stepped in, but she trusted there was a reason for that. He was the symbol of peace after all. 

When she critiqued the fight she could see the anger and maybe even _shame?_ It was only there for a moment before his normal Bakugou scowl returned.

 When it was her turn she half expected him to critique her just to get back at her, but he didn’t. He was clearly still bothered by what happened and she wondered if she should say something to him. After class, she would try to catch him to apologize. It wasn’t that she thought she was wrong for anything she said-- maybe she had just been too harsh. But he didn't seem like the type that would accept an apology so easily either. She had to do something or at least  _try._

* * *

Yaomomo had been so lost in thought that she hadn’t noticed that he ended up leaving the classroom altogether, nor that Midoriya was also missing. She gathered up her things slipping out of the classroom to see if she could still catch him. She had promised herself that she would try to make friends with him today and had already failed once. Momo didn’t want to fail again.

 Her small feet quick against the pavement as she attempted to catch up to him.

_ ‘I should’ve been paying more attention! What if this is a key moment and I’m messing it up?!’ _

 She rounded the corner barely having time to adjust her eyes to see Bakugou and Midoriya were speaking. Before she could say or do anything a pair of arms wrapped around her. One around her shoulders and the other around her waist. She was about to scream when she realized she was familiar with this person’s grip. She recognized the smell of his cologne too. 

“Yaoyorozu,” his voice a hushed whisper as he kept her back pressed against his chest.

_ **Why was Todoroki here?** _

He put his finger to her lips, warning her not to speak and she nodded. _Did he know something that she didn’t know? What was going on here and why was he still holding her like this?_  

It was hard to concentrate, but they were close enough that they could slightly hear what the other pair were talking about. At least in jumbled pieces. Bakugou, of course, was much easier to hear because, well, he was yelling. 

“One day I will make this quirk my own and beat you with my own power.” Midoriya declared. 

The two hiding exchanged a look not sure what he meant by that. It was odd phrasing and then Momo remembered something in the letter.

_ “If you save Bakugou-san, then you save Midoriya-san too.”  _

She had made a promise to herself that she wouldn’t read ahead like the notebook asked her not to. Her future-self claimed that she didn’t want past Momo getting overwhelmed, but it was hard to keep such a promise. If this was so important shouldn’t she go in with as much knowledge as possible that way she could handle the situation properly? Her future-self seemed to know her well enough to counter argue that point, but still-- it was frustrating. To hear them talking like this…. it only piqued her curiosity even further.

 “Today I lost to you…” Bakugou trailed off shaking in anger. It sounded like he was in some sort of pain and Momo wondered why this mattered to him so much. It was just a trial battle, a learning experience. But, on that same token, she understood too. It seemed like he was a perfectionist much like herself. Though they had two completely different ways of dealing with it. 

“That’s all it was, that’s all…”

 Seeing him like this, talking about how he knew that he  _couldn’t_ beat Todoroki cast him in a different light for her. He was unintentionally being vulnerable and unknowingly exposing himself not only to Midoriya but to the two of them too. Momo wanted to comfort the both of them. She could feel the animosity and she just wanted to know what happened between them-- and furthermore what was going to happen that made all of this necessary?

_ " **DAMN IT!** I ENDED UP AGREEING WITH WHAT THAT PONYTAIL GIRL SAID!" _ He bellowed, startling Momo, but Todoroki kept his grip tight on her.

_ __Was he crying? Did her words, though necessary, really cut him that deeply? And he agreed? With her?_  _ _

Being a hero was really important to him, wasn’t it? She knew it was important to all of them who were here… but his passion was overwhelming even for himself. Maybe especially for himself.

That’s **_why_** she was here doing this…. 

_ __“I need you to change his heart..”_  _ _

“Come on,” Todoroki whispered finally pulling her away as Bakugou turned from Midoriya. There was no way she could go to him now, but this wasn’t all for not. She had gained something. 

Momo learned who he really was and now she **wanted** to save him. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you like this! Thank you so much to @emeraldwaves for always encouraging me and pushing me to write this fic! I dedicate this first chapter to her. You can also find me on tumblr at @creatiwrites or Lainaraquel.


End file.
